Cassandra
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Set during Singularity 1x14 . Sam is distraught over the cruel Goa'uld device implanted in the child Cassandra. As Sam goes through an emotional few days, O'Neill is their to help her through. sorry sucky summary O'Neill/Carter
1. The Device

Since the recovery of the alien child Cassandra, the young girl and Captain Samantha Carter had formed a very tight bond

Since the recovery of the alien child Cassandra, the young girl and Captain Samantha Carter had formed a very tight bond.

At present, Colonel Jack O'Neil was standing outside of the child's room, where the two were colouring with crayons. Seeing the way Sam smiled and laughed while she was playing with Cassandra, and the way that the child looked at her, eyes bright and happy, made Jack's heart melt.

Ever since he had first laid eyes on the beautiful blond when the two playfully argued in the briefing room over being assigned to the SG1 team, he had held a soft spot for the blue-eyed Captain. Gradually over the hundreds of missions that the team experienced, his soft spot for Sam had grown to a fondness and then on to what some people might argue was a crush, and from there deep admiration and adoration.

But Jack knew the Air Force regulations better than anybody, and for that reason, he had to try VERY hard to keep his emotions under control. And now seeing the way that she interacted with Cassie and how much she cared for her, only made him love her more.

knock knock

Sam looked up as Jack entered the room. "Sir," she said smiling broadly.

O'Neil nodded his hello and winked at Cassandra causing her to giggle. "Carter you're wanted in the infirmary."

The smiled faded slightly and she closed her eyes and sighed. Turning to Cassie, she rested her hand on the child's shoulder. "Cassandra, I have to go somewhere for a little bit but Col O'Neill here is going to stay here and look after you until I get back. Okay?"

Unwilling to let her companion leave, Cassandra wrapped her arms around Sam's leg. Sam picked her up and gave her a tight hug. "I promise you that I will be back. I will never… never leave you Cassandra. Now I have to go, but I will be back in a little while, understand?"

As the young girl nodded, Carter passed her over into Jack's arms. "Thanks sir, I shouldn't be long."

O'Neil smiled and sat down on the bed with Cassie in his lap. "Oh don't worry about anything Carter, we're gonna be fine. Now get going."

Sighing Carter backed up towards the door. "Yes sir. Bye sir…..bye Cassandra."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

"I heard you wanted to see me?"

Dr. Frasier turned around. "Ahhh yes Captain Carter. I got the xrays and ultra-sounds back from Cassandra's examination."

Crossing the room to the where Dr. Frasier stood, Sam looked at the pictures on the light board. "Did you find what was causing her black-outs?"

"Yes, I think so, but it's nothing I've ever seen before. Here," she pointed out a small device next to Cassie's heart. "I managed to biopsy a small part of it, and it seems to be partly organic."

Sam frowned. "Organic? What is it Janet."

"That's the weird part. In all of my experience I have never come across these organic molecules before. But I do recognize one of the elements…. Naquahdah."

"The element that makes up the Stargate?"

"Yes. And as far as I can tell, the object, or whatever it is, is rapidly decomposing inside of her, and it's the only thing that's keeping the two unknown organic compounds apart."

"What will happen, when the two interact?"

Dr. Frasier shrugged.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Doctor's Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson sat in front of a row of computers behind a thick double pane wall of glass. On the other side of the glass were two robotic computer arms; each holding a microscopic sample of the unknown elements.

Punching a few keys on one of the computer consoles, Sam sat back. "Alright that should do it."

"What should do it?"

Sam and Jack turned around to see Col. O'Neill walking through the door.

"Well Jack," said Daniel, "each of these robots is holding one of the unknown elements found in the mass around Cassandra's heart. When Sam gives the computers the right command, the robots will combine the two elements….and…and" Jack looked over at Sam who shrugged her shoulders.

"And what?"

Sam looked at Jack with an uncertain expression. "Umm we don't know sir. Like we've said, these elements don't exist on earth, so we have no idea what will happen when we put the two together."

Daniel jumped in, "and that's why we've taken every precaution, including doing the experiment in the nuclear testing room. Just in case."

.

"Just in case…..great." Jack rolled his eyes in his sarcastic humour. Walking over to his two team members, he stood behind them with his hands on the back of the chairs. "Alright Carter, let's get this show on the road."

"Yes sir." After a few more keystrokes, the robotic arms on the other side of the glass started to slowly move towards each other. "Any second now sir."

When the two compounds collided, there was a blinding flash of light forcing them to turn away from the glass, followed by a loud explosion, softened by the protective walls and glass.

Daniel put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sam I'm sorry, I…..I…"

Sam looked up at Daniel and Jack with watery, tear-filled eyes. "I know" she whispered. Standing up, she coughed slightly and wiped at her eyes. "Excuse me sir, I'd better go and check on Cassandra."

Jack gave Sam an understanding nod, as she left the room.

"What are we gonna do Jack? Sam loves Cassandra."

Jack sat down at the computer desk and put his head in his hands. "I know Daniel, I know."


	2. The Bomb Shelter

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

When Jack couldn't find Sam in her usual places, he knew where she would be. Quietly opening the door to the guest room, he saw her on the bed, gently caressing a sleeping Cassandra's head, while silent tears trickled down her face. She looked up when she saw him come through the door.

Jack sat down on the bed next to Sam. "How you holding up?"

Forcing a weak smile on her face, Sam looked up at Jack. "Fine," she whispered.

"I'm sorry to pull you away, but Hammond's holding an important meeting, and he's requested that you be there."

Sighing, Sam gently lifted the sleeping child's head from her lap onto the pillow. "Yes sir."

As she got up, Jack put his hand on the small of her back and gently guided her out of the room.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

**Stargate Command briefing room**

Hammond nodded at Sam and Jack as they entered the room. "Col….Captain." As the two took their seats at the table, the meeting started.

"Thank you for all coming to this meeting. It appears that we have a bit of a problem on our hands. It has come to my attention that the child Cassandra has some sort of organic device inside her …. Implanted by the Goa'uld, is that correct?" Hammond said as he looked around the table.

"That is correct General Hammond sir," came Teal'c's reply.

"And this thing is….what did you say it was doctor?"

Dr. Fraiser folded her hands on the table. "Well sir, it's essentially a….. bomb. As the device decays, it draws the two unknown compounds closer together. Once it has completely decayed, the two elements will react and….and…" she looked over at Sam with a saddened expression.

"Explode sir," Sam answered as she exhaled. "From what I can tell, this explosion will easily be able to wipe out the base and nearby areas."

General Hammond put his hand supportively on Sam's shoulder. "Doctor can the rate of decay be used to estimate the time of the explosion?"

"Yes sir. We have seven hours."

"Alright then, we need a plan of action. Is there anywhere we can take the child, where an explosion of this size will cause the least amount of harm?"

"Sir I think I may be able to help," said Jack raising his hand slightly.

"Yes Col. ?"

"Sir, there's an abandoned nuclear testing facility nearby, with deep underground chambers. I believe that the facility for the most part is ….. well….bomb proof sir."

"Alright then SG1 is to take the child to the nuclear facility, and secure the area. Col. I'll leave the arrangements up to you. You leave in four hours. Good luck, and Godspeed."

With that, everyone around the table stood up, and the members of SG1 were dismissed.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

By the time that the members of SG1 were departing for the nuclear facility, Cassandra's condition had worsened and she had fallen into a coma.

On the ride over to the facility, all of SG1 sat in the back of an army supply track, while Sam sat cradling the sick child.

The rest of the team kept silent, not knowing what to say or do to comfort her. They stared off into space or out the windows watching the scenery flash by.

Sam sat in the far corner, with the small child in her lap. She hugged her tightly, holding her close, as if she could will the evil device inside of her to go away. She dared not look up incase the team should see her crying. She needed to be strong and detached, but the fate of the sick child was breaking her heart.

When the truck pulled up to the abandoned building, Jack was the first to leap out. "All right team. We've got one hour." Pointing to the armed escorts he said, "you guys stay out here and keep watch. The four of us will go inside and work our way down to the bomb shelter."


	3. Leaving Cassandra

When they had finally found their way through the twists and turns of the old building, to the elevator they had very little ti

When they had finally found their way through the twists and turns of the old building, to the elevator they had very little time left. "Alright here we are," said Jack. "We've got thirty minutes left. Captain, you and I will take Cassandra down the thirty-odd floors to the basement. That should leave us with just enough time to take the elevator back up, and get out of here. Teal'c, you and Daniel wait here for us. If anything happens, the intercom on the wall goes directly into the bomb shelter, and we have our radio's."

Sam, who had been quiet this entire time, looked up at Jack, a heart wrenching solemn expression on her face. "Sir, request to go down alone."

"Carter….-"

"-please sir, I need to do this. I…..I need to say goodbye."

Jack put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Alright Carter, but you have to be back up here in fifteen minutes. Understand?"

Sam nodded her agreement. "I understand sir."

Jack opened the elevator doors, and watched as Sam carried the young girl in her arms inside. "We'll be waiting up here for you okay?"

Sam nodded again, and the doors closed. The time it took to get down to the basement, was filled with massive internal conflicts. Over the past few days, Sam had grown to love Cassandra, and the thought of leaving her alone to die broke her heart. On the other hand, she had orders. And who else knew as much about the Stargate as she did, and could take her place amongst the SGC? And Jack….what if she never saw him again? As Sam battled the pro's and the con's the elevator suddenly stopped, having reached its destination.

Carrying the girl down the dark hallway, she found the room she was looking for. It was a fairly large room, built with immensely thick concrete walls and blast proof door, with a large spinning wheel lock.

Sam carried Cassandra over to a corner, and layed her down. She gave her one last tight hug, and brushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Leaning over she planted a soft kiss on the child's forehead. "Goodbye Cassandra. I will never forget you….peaceful dreams."

Refusing to let herself cry again, Sam got up and made her way over to the door. "Sam?" came a soft whisper.

Sam spun around to see Cassandra sitting up. "You're awake!?"

"Sam where are you going?"

"Cassie honey, I have to go," said Sam softly, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But I'll be back, I promise."

"Don't leave me Sam. I'm afraid of the dark. Please don't leave me."

Sam, desperate to stay, but determined to leave, was inching her way closer to the door. "I have to go Cassandra. But I'll come back for you. Just stay here okay?" Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks as she made her way out the door.

"Sam? Sam!? SAM!?" Cassandra's cries became muffled as Sam closed and locked the thick blast proof door, but they didn't mute them.

As Sam stepped back from the door, she could still hear the young girl screaming for her on the inside. Still backing away from the door, Sam turned and ran all the way back to the elevator where she immediately crumpled to the floor and wept.

Hot tears flowed down her cheeks as she poured out her broken heart. "Cassandra….Cassandra…" she kept whispering.

When the elevator opened, Jack saw Sam huddled on the floor in the far corner crying her heart out.

At the sight of his beautiful friend so vulnerable and in such agony, his own heart ached. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "Sir….sir ….she's…..she's all alone." She muttered through the tears. "She's all alone down there and…..and….the screams."

Jack pulled back, and held Sam in front of him. "What?" he said, confused, "she's awake?"

Sam just nodded, as more tears fell down her face. Jack pulled her into another hug, as he helped her stand up. He put his arm around her, and escorted her out of the elevator. "Come on Sam," he said quietly. "We have to get going."

"I…..I'm okay sir." She pulled away from him. "You're right. We have to go."

Jack nodded. "Okay team, let's move out." Teal'c and Daniel started walking down the long hallway followed by Jack, and finally Sam. It was at that moment that Sam realized what she had to do.

Without a moments hesitation, she turned and ran back towards the elevator. At the sound of her retreating footsteps, Jack turned around. "Carter!!" He ran back towards the elevator just in time to see the doors close on her. "Dammit!" he said as he slammed his fists against the elevator doors. Determined to go down after her, Jack started looking for another way down.

By this time, Teal'c and Daniel had made it back to the elevator as well. "Jack, we don't have a lot of time."

Teal'c nodded. "Daniel Jackson is correct O'Neil. We have fifteen minutes."

Jack looked at his two team mates with a desperate expression on his face. "I have to go down and get her. You two stay here. If I'm not back in five minutes, get the hell out of here." Seeing a second elevator, he made his way over and stepped inside.

"But Jack-"

"That's an order Daniel." And with that the doors closed.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

"Sam," the Col. sighed as he banged his head against the elevator wall. Jack had never felt so terrible in all his life. His stomach was in knots and he wanted to scream out in frustration. What if he didn't get to her on time? What if the bomb exploded while they were both down there? Would he have time to tell her how he felt? All of these questions and more were running through his mind as he traveled down on many floors to the basement.

When the elevator doors opened, Jack ran down the hall just as Sam opened the door to the shelter. "CARTER!!" But he was too late. By the time that he had reached the room, Sam had shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Sam?" came the small voice. "You came back!" Cassandra ran and threw her arms around Sam's waist.

Sam wiped tears from her eyes and hugged Cassandra close to her. "I told you I would. I promised."

The muffled sounds of Jack's fists and cries could be heard from where Sam and Cassandra stood. "Carter? Carter? God dammit Carter, answer me!!"

The intercom! Sam ran back the door and taking a deep breath, pushed the intercom button. "I'm here sir."

On the other side of the door Jack sighed leant his forehead against the door. "Oh thank God! Carter please open the door."

"I can't do that sir."

"Carter, just open the door and come on out."

"I'm sorry sir. Leave now before time's out. I won't let you risk your life like this."

"And I won't let you lose yours!!"

"Sir, I can't leave her alone in here."

The next few passing minutes were quiet except for the sound of heavy breathing coming from both sides of the intercom.

"Carter….." he ran his hands through his hair, trying to settle his screaming uncalm nerves. "Sam I….. I need you. And I think…." Jack let out the breath that he had been holding. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Sam's heart pounded in her chest. Did she hear him correctly? All of these years, all of the time and effort to stop the sensations he created inside of her, and all of the energy trying not to blush when he complimented her. All these thoughts were running through her mind as she stood wide eyed and speechless in front of the door.

"Sir…Jack I love-"

"- Jack, Sam, we only have five minutes left. You need to get out of there now." It was Daniel calling from the ground-level intercom.

"Get out of here!" Jack yelled back.

"O'Neil?" came Teal'c's questioning response.

"Get out of here now! Move!"

Turning back to the door he pushed the intercom button, "Carter, I won't leave you."

Fresh tears fell down Sam's face as she hugged Cassandra close to her. "Goodbye Sir" she cried into the speakers.

"Sam!" he shouted into the intercom as he banged his fists against the heavy door.

But Sam had turned off the intercom system inside the shelter. Sitting on the floor on the far side of the room, Sam held Cassandra in her lap as she wiped away the remaining tears.

"Sam, does Jack love you?" came Cassandra's small voice.

Despite her terrible sadness and heartache, a faint blush crept up Sam's cheeks. "Yes I think so."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes very much" she said brushing a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Then why are you sad?" The young girl's naive innocence brought fresh tears to Sam's face.

"Because I'll never see him again" she whispered.

"Is it because of the device?" Cassandra asked as she touched her heart.

Sam sighed sadly and put her hands on the girl's shoulders, "yes honey."

"You couldn't fix me?"

Sam wrapped her arms around Cassandra, pulling her close. "I'm sorry. We tried everything we could."


	4. Letting Go

Back outside, Jack glanced at his watch

Back outside, Jack glanced at his watch. He had a minute and a half left. Pausing briefly, he placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Goodbye Sam," he whispered.

Then he ran down the hall looking for a place to hide. Finding an unlocked closet he quickly ducked inside and slammed the door shut, hoping that the room would shelter him from the explosion and praying to God for a miracle that would spare Sam and the child.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Cassandra stood up and looked at Sam. "Sam I don't like to see you be sad." She held out her hand the palm flowed with a brilliant blue light.

"Cassandra what are you doing?"

"Saving you." The child placed her glowing hand on her heart.

"NO!" screamed Sam, but it was too late. Only seconds after the girl's glowing hand had touched her chest, a shockwave erupted from the girl's body, knocking Sam to the ground.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Jack felt the shockwave in the small supply room and was thrown against the back wall. It took him only a few seconds to realize he was unharmed. Quickly he got up and ran down the hall to the bomb shelter.

"Carter! CARTER!" Fear gripped Jack's heart as he screamed, banging his fists on the door. Tears clouded his vision as he faced the reality of the situation: that Samantha Carter, the woman who had stolen his heart was dead. "Sam please…..please, oh God please….." he muttered.

"Jack?" Daniel put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Jack we came down as soon as the shockwave was over. Are…are you okay?" Daniel looked with concern at Jack's tear streaked face. In all the years he had known Jack, he had never seen his tough friend shed so much as a single tear.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "please, just…..just open the door."

Nodding, Teal'c stood back and fired his staff weapon at the blast door. As the wheel lock spun free, the door swung open. "Carter?" Jack yelled as he ran into the room. "Carter!"

Looking around he saw her lying face down on the far side of the room. For an instant his heart stopped, but as he looked closer he saw her moving slightly as she breathed. Jack walked over to her and put his hand on her back. "Carter?" he asked quietly.

Sam looked up with tear filled eyes. Looking past her, he saw the lifeless body of Cassandra lying on the floor. "Sir," she said as she rushed into him. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight, their hearts racing, seeking comfort from each other, clinging to each other as is if their lives depended on it.

"I thought I'd lost you" Jack mumbled into her hair as tears trickled silently down his face.

Still too shocked and upset to speak, Sam just buried her head into his chest and sobbed out her frustration and heartache.


	5. DeBreifing

three days later

** three days later **

Due to the sensitivity of the past mission, the debriefing had been postponed a few days. In those days, Sam had wandered the halls of the SGC in a trance-like state. She spent many long hours of the day sitting alone in her quarters, tinkering away at projects with only mild interest. Daniel, her best friend, had tried to talk to her but only got short one-word replies. Even Jack, who had confessed his love to her, could only offer her small comfort.

After three days, the General called a meeting of SG1 to be debriefed about what had happened in the nuclear testing facility. General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Col O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c sat around the long table in the briefing room.

"I'd like you all to know that I've asked Captain Carter to join us at the meeting to help shed some light on what happened down there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir? I don't think that Carter is ready for this. She's still grieving over Cassandra."

"Col we need to find out what happened in that room, and Captain Carter is the only one with that knowledge."

"With all due respect sir, but you're wrong. Carter has just lost a child; a young innocent girl whom she loved very much. I know what she's going through. In Carter's mind, the world is falling to pieces."

"SG1 and the SGC are her world Col."

Jack stood up and pointed out the window at the Stargate. "That child was her world!" he yelled.

"Hmmhmm" came a small cough from the back of the room. Sam stood in the doorway of the briefing room.

Dr. Fraiser walked over to her and escorted her to her seat. "How are you Sam?"

Same gave a small smile. "I'm okay Janet, thanks."

General Hammond sat back in his chair. "Good, now let's get things started. Captain if you wouldn't mind filling us in on what happened in that room after you disobeyed direct orders from your commanding officer?"

Sam looked down at her hands. "Yes sir. After I went back into the room, Col O'Neill came and tried to convince me to come back up to the surface with him through the intercom."

General Hammond looked at Jack for confirmation and Jack nodded. "Go on Captain."

"Well sir, after a few minutes I turned the system off so that Col O'Neill could go back to the surface."

"But you didn't did you Col?"

"No sir" said Jack. "There wasn't enough time."

"So what did you do?"

"I hid in a supply closet down the hall." On hearing this, Sam's eyes darted to O'Neill. For a few brief seconds Sam stared into Jack's hazel brown eyes reading their hidden emotions while he got lost in the depths of her beautiful blue eyes.

"What happened next Captain?"

Breaking the bond, Sam continued with her story. "Well sir, there was only about a minute left and I sat holding Cassandra at the back of the room. She said something about not wanting to see me sad. She stood up and held out her palm and….it glowed."

"Glowed?"

"Yes sir, glowed blue."

"General Hammond, I have heard of this before," said Teal'c.

"You have?"

"Yes sir. When I was first prime of Apophis, I came in contact with a race of people who possessed healing capabilities. By touching an injury with the palm of their hand, they could heal it. It was for this reason that most planets inhabited by these people were attacked and the people enslaved."

All of this talking was bringing painful flashbacks. Sam took a deep breath to steady herself. "That's what she did sir. Cassandra put her hand to her chest and suddenly a giant shockwave was released from her body. It knocked me out. After that, the next thing I remember is waking up next to her and she was….dead sir."

"Any explanations as to what happened and why the device didn't blow up Captain?"

"As far as I can guess sir, and from what Teal'c said, I think she stopped her own heart with her healing powers disabling the device"

"You mean to tell me Captain that Cassandra killed herself?"

"Sir I think Cassandra knew she was dying, and that the device would kill her as well as myself and Col O'Neill. She stopped her heart to save us and in a way to save herself."

General Hammond nodded. "I guess that's all then. Thank you Captain." Standing up, Hammond looked around the room, "dismissed."

As everyone stood up to leave, Dr. Fraiser went over and gave Sam a hug. "It's nice to see you up and about Sam. Come and see me if you ever need to talk."

"Thank you."

Daniel also came over and gave Sam a hug. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something we could have done."

Sam smiled softly. "Me too."

When everyone had left, Jack walked up behind Sam and discretely laced his fingers in between hers and squeezed her hand. At the warmth of his touch, Sam leant towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. Although he said nothing, his presence and his hand in hers provided her with all the comfort she needed


	6. Finding Comfort

She was back in the bomb shelter reliving the nightmare from the previous few days

She was back in the bomb shelter reliving the nightmare from the previous few days. But this time she was outside the door and listening to Cassandra's screams as the device exploded. Then she was suddenly inside, staring at her lifeless body. Again and again this scene played in her mind as she slept and every time she opened her mouth to scream, no sound came out. She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and screaming Cassandra's name.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

knock knock

Jack woke up at the sound of someone knocking on his door. It was rare for him to get visitors especially at the dead of night in his SGC quarters. "Just a second!" He said as he pulled a shirt on over his boxers.

Opening the door, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. In the hallway stood a broken down and vulnerable, teary-eyed Samantha Carter.

"She's gone" she whimpered running into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked down the hall to see if anyone was watching, and then pulled her inside.

Once inside, he pulled away from her and rubbed away her tears with his thumbs. Sam looked up at him with watery eyes. "She's gone sir…she's dead. She saved me…and you….us."

"And I am so grateful." He caressed her face with his hand and she lent into his palm. "Come here," and once again he pulled her into his arms, one arm wrapped around her slender waist while the other cradled her head. Sam melted in his embrace, fists clenched around his shirt, and wept for her lost young friend.

Jack just held her, gently rubbing her back, until she had cried out all of her grief. Standing back a little, Sam looked up at Jack, a faint blush highlighting her cheeks.

"Sir something happened down there that I haven't told you."

He took her hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly. "What?"

"Cassandra overhead us on the intercom when you…" her blush turned scarlet, "well just before I said goodbye. She asked why I was upset if you… if we … felt that way. And I told her that it was because I'd never see you again. Sir she saved us."

"Oh Sam," Jack said and rubbed his hands down her arms.

"She wanted me to be happy" she said laughing softy as the last few tears fell down her cheeks. She walked over to his desk where he had a box of tissues and dried her face.

Jack walked over to her, standing very close to her, inches from her face. "I want you to be happy too," he said, his voice soft and husky.

Sam looked up at him, hesitated, and then quickly looked away, blushing a deep crimson. Jack put his finger under her chin and brought her face back towards him. Stepping forward he slowly closed the gap between them, placing his lips softly on hers.

Years of pent up passions surged between the two, as they deepened the kiss. Breaking apart, Jack cupped Sam's face in his hands "feel better?"

Sam smiled and nodded, leaning towards him, as he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes Sam took a deep breath and stood back. She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned. "I should probably get going."

"You could stay," Jack said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know sir, I don't want to be in the way."

"Sam, don't be stupid. I don't want you to be alone like this."

"Sir…"

"Carter, do I have to order you into bed?"

For the first time in the past few days, Sam's face lit up and she smiled a genuine Samantha Carter grin. Walking over to the bed, she sat down and removed her boots. Sir if the anyone ever found out –"

Sam was silenced by Jack's finger on her lips. "You worry far to much Captain," he said pulling her next to him as he lay down. As he lay down, Sam snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Sir.."

"Shhh" said Jack putting his arm around Sam as he closed his eyes.

"Sir."

"Mmmmhh" he muttered.

"Thank you" said Sam planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome," he said pulling her closer. "G'night Sam."

Finally feeling like there was a silver lining to the terrible week that she'd had, Sam closed her eyes and sighed resting her head back on Jack's chest. "Goodnight Jack."

FIN


End file.
